Kamen Rider X (Rider)
or , a cyborg known as a , may refer to any of the following characters: X Keisuke Jin.jpg| Keisuke Jin|link=Keisuke Jin X-Rider AR.jpg| X-Rider (A.R. World)|link=X-Rider (A.R. World) Imitations X-vi-godrider.jpg| G.O.D. Rider|link=G.O.D. Rider X-Rider For the first 27 episodes (and later in Kamen Rider Taisen), Keisuke's used the phrase and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms after V3 gives him , which greatly powered up X. As Kamen Rider X, his power apparently comes from solar and wind energy. As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy called Special Structure that allows him to survive and move freely in the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level along with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. Later on in the series Keisuke gets an upgrade which boosted his power three times fold meaning he can at least survive and move freely in thirty thousand meters below sea level. Techniques * * * : Second Trademark Finisher :: Used to Defeat Faiz in the Second Time & Destroy Badan's Spaceship * : Trademark rider kick. *:Used to destroy Neptune *:Used to destroy Pannic *:Used to destroy Hercules *:Used to destroy Cyclops *:Used to destroy Icarus, throwing him away into the sunrise. *:Used to destroy Atlas *:Used on Mach Achilles, but was blocked by the kaijin *:Used to destroy Prometheus *:Used to destroy Revived Apollo Geist *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the Vacuum Hell Wheel to destroy Ant Capone *:Used to destroy Badan Empire cyborg Taka-Roid * *:Used to destroy Mach Achilles * * *:Used to destroy Apollo Geist * * * *:Used to destory a G.O.D. Warfare Agents * * * * *:Used to destroy one of Hydra snakes * * : X grabs the monster, forms a wheel with it, hurling them into the air, and finally kicking them into the ground. *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Spider-Napoleon *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Chameleon-Phantom *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Leech Dracula *:Used with the X Kick to destroy Ant Capone *Rider Kick; A standard Rider kick used in Skyrider . * * Rider Synchro: An attack Keisuke can use if assisted by multiple other Riders. * *:Used alongside Kamen Rider 1 and 2's Rider Kicks as wth help from Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman to destroy Franken Bat. Equipment Ridol The is X-Rider's transformation belt and main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The Ridol is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "H" button on the Ridol. X-Rider can use it like a fencing sword. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "S" button on the Ridol. X-Rider's main weapon. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "R" button on the Ridol. * : Accessed when X-Rider presses the "L" button on the Ridol. Ridol.jpg|Ridol Ridol Whip.png|Ridol Whip Ridol Stick.jpg|Ridol Stick Ridol Rope.jpg|Ridol Rope Longpole.jpg|Longpole Cruiser The is X-Rider's motorcycle, able to travel land, sea, and air. X-Rider can use the Cruiser to execute the / combo to take out his opponents. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider X. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider X, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into X-Rider. - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider X. The X Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. X, along with Amazon and Stronger, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Medals into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Riderman. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider X is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon X-Rider. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider X, created when X was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Ridol while the lid backside image depicts the Ridol Stick. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Bravo and Knuckle in the toyline. *Transformation: X Arms: Mr. Kaizorg! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: X LockSeed .jpg|X Lockseed (locked & closed) XLockseedOpen.png|X Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider X **Episode 1: X-X-X-Rider is Born!! **Episode 2: Run, Cruiser! X-Rider!! **Episode 3: Assassination Dark Spider Operation!! **Episode 4: G.O.D., the Shadow of Fear!! **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 6: The Japanese Islands Fragmentation Plan! **Episode 7: The Terrible Genius Human Project! **Episode 8: Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **Episode 11: The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! **Episode 12: Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! **Episode 13: G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! **Episode 14: Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld **Episode 15: G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! **Episode 19: The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! **Episode 20: A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **Episode 23: King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 24: Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! **Episode 25: The Mysterious Thief, Rhinocerous Beetle Lupin!! **Episode 26: Underworld's Dictator, Starfish Hitler!! **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! **Episode 29: Deathmatch!! X-Rider vs. X-Rider!! **Episode 30: I Want Blood! The Monster of the Corpse Swamp!! **Episode 31: Stand! King Dark!! **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 31: Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! **Episode 32: Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity